


Hurt words

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Series: Between Ian & Mickey [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mexico, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Outsider, Sad Ending, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 11:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9383315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography





	

Ian will have to say being with Mickey was more than just dating. It was friendship. That what happens between them is love and happily ever after. It works for them. After running off to Mexico, Mick can’t be away from Ian. Ian tried to date other people, but he couldn't. Mick couldn't, it was a nightmare because he loves Ian so much. It hurts him so much being so far from him. So, Mick turns himself in. He didn’t want to go back to prison. Then his father, Terry, beat him up to the point that it wasn't safe for Mick to be in there. They saw this. In fact, Mick’s beating cost him his hearing and also his freedom. He was now deaf. They release Mick on good behaviour and Mick and Ian go on their date. Their date went from dating to them living together. He learns how to sign, it was hard but Mick was dealing with it. Together their happy ever after in worst of Chicago becomes their fairy tale life. It wasn't the best, it wasn't the greatest but it was theirs. Then they move into their first apartment it was dirty and cheap but it was theirs. Their home. Ian knows the moment he gets down on his knee and signs to Mick who looks down. Ian was holding a small box ring box. Mick never has cried, not during the beating or loss of hearing. Knowing everything he wants with Ian. Mick smiles through his tears as he signs yes. That summer, Ian and Mick got married on the beach. Ian knew this was the very best for Mickey.


End file.
